Sam's Diary
by percabethforever2511
Summary: Grace looks through Sam's desk and finds a book. Which is Sam's diary. She wonders what he wrote in there so she reads it without him knowing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you like this story (diary).**

[Chapter 1]  
Sam

Grace POV

I searched through the books on Sam's desk. There were many books on his desk.

Sam reads a lot. He also reads in German. He reads stories in German to m.

Something caught my eye. I picked it up.

It was a yellow covered book which matched my wolf's eyes.

Sam was my he-wolf and I was his she-wolf.

It was last fall when I became a wolf.

I opened the book and realized it was Sam's Diary. I know it's not good to read other people's diaries, but this is Sam. He won't mind, i THINK. Whatever.

I opened the book and read:

_Dear diary,_

_ I know this is weird, but I think I fell in love with a girl. Her name is Grace Brisbane. I met her when she was a little girl. She was on her little swing. My family had taken her off her swing and started biting her into shreds. I was so sorry for her. I knew how it felt. I had felt it when I was seven years old. It was very hard. It burns. I shudder when I think about it. I waited for Grace to turn into a wolf in her backyard. I think I have feelings for her. I don't know. 'Sigh'_

I can't believe he thought that. I always waited for him to come to my backyard so I could see him everyday. _Awkward_.

**Sorry guys but that's it for now.  
I know it's very short, but yeah. I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**Sunny  
xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't posted in so long! Well here I am!**

* * *

**Sam POV**

I opened my car door and stepped out. It was a beautiful weather today, so I was thinking about going to the park with Grace. I didn't go there for so long that I missed my little tree I planted when I was around 10. I smiled as the thoughts came floating back to me.

I looked over to Grace who was standing there smiling at me. I nodded and walked over. She was wearing blue short shorts and a yellow tank top with a small denim jacket on top just in case it become a little windy. Overall she looked hot.

I wrapped my left arm around her waist and both of us started to walk. We stepped over a log and walked over to a blue bench under a tree. We sat down in silence.

I had brought my diary with me. I know right? A guy has a diary? Well... I do. Grace doesn't know about it... that's what I think...

"Sam?" a soft voice came from my left. I turned my head to see Grace biting her soft pink lips and hesitating to ask something from me.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I asked her as I slid a little closer to her.

She bit those lips a little bit more longer before replying to my question.

"Um... I want to go on the..." she said looking down.

I nodded encouraging for her to continue.

"I want to go on the swings!" she said quickly and looked away from my eyes. I laughed at her childishness.

I got up and put my hand out.

"Okay. I'll push you, okay?" I asked her smiling.

She grinned and got up putting her hand in mine. We walked over to the swings. There was a little boy about 3 years old with his mother swinging on the other sing. I smiled at the boy as Grace got onto the swing.

I walked around the swing to face her back.

"You are ready?" I asked Grace as I poked her bare back gently.

I heard her giggle softly.

"Yes, I am," she said softly back.

I nodded and started pulling her back first before pushing her forward and let her go. She went up and came back down. I pushed her again that sent her a little more higher. I laughed as I heard Grace scream happily and grinning, letting the soft breeze brush past her.

"Are you high enough?" I asked smiling at her back.

"YES!" she screamed back down at me.

I laughed and let the swing rock her back and forth. I walked backwards to the bench both of us were sitting in.

I opened my dairy and started writing all the thoughts I feel right now:

_Dear diary,_

_I... I really don't know what to do right now. Should I tell her how I feel about her right now? Should I tell her that I'm in love with her? I'm not sure if this is the right time to do it though. What if she doesn't have the same feelings as me? I know what I will do then. I... I would leave her... If she really doesn't love me, I'm going to literally die. I don't think I will be alive. Even if I try, those hunters will kill us. Mostly me of course. _

I looked up to see Grace grinning like a little kid and pushing her own self up and down. I shook my head and kept writing.

_I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask if she would marry me. Wouldn't she? Wouldn't she want to marry me? I'm seriously acting stupid right now. If she truly loves me she will. She will of course. She is so beautiful. She would really look perfect right beside me, wouldn't she? I hope she would. They way her hair is blowing to the wind. The way she always bites her soft pink lips when she always gets embarrassed to say something which just drives me crazy. When her clothes are perfectly on her body, I see those perfect curves from her body. It really makes me want her... I try not to show her, but I just can't help it. She is just so... gorgeous. _

__I saw a figure coming toward me. I looked up to see Grace getting off the swing and starting to walk.

_Looks like I have to go now. My Queen is coming._

_ Love,_

_ Sam Roth_

I closed my book to see Grace standing in front of me.

"Are we ready to go now?" I asked her getting up from the bench.

"Yes! I had so much fun! I missed the swings for so long! I really felt like a little kid..." Grace said. She told me all the stuff she did with her friends at the park when they were little.

I turned my head around to look at the swings and smiled. I think I can really do it. I should.

**A/N: I am done this chapter! Is it cute enough? I tried to make it good! :D I hope you guys really like it! Please REVIEW! I really need REVIEWS to continue this story!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


End file.
